Where I Belong
by jayouat4life
Summary: Charlotte Smith had a normal life. On her fourteenth birthday, everything changes. Her brother brings her back. She must learn to live with her real parents, and juggle romance along with it.
1. Me

**Hello guys. My name is Julia and I am still new to writing fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this new fan fiction. If you can, please follow me on Instagram jay_ for updates. I am always open to suggestions for the chapters, and if you see any spelling and/or grammar errors, please do not hesitate to make me aware. Without further adue, here is "Where I Belong".**

 **ATTENTION: I do not own, or claim to own any of the characters from the beloved TV show Once Upon A Time. Please know that the only characters that I personally came up with are Charlotte, her adoptive parents, Sarah, and other characters I will introduce later in the story. Nor do I claim to own any of the movie references, Broadway references, song names and/or lyrics references and etc. Thank you for your time, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter One - Me**

I had a normal life, before... Whatever this is. It all started five days ago on my fourteenth birthday.

I woke up to the song _"I'm A Believer"_ playing loudly on my alarm clock. I got up and got dressed just like any other morning. I ate breakfast silently with my parents, who, until now, I never noticed how different we looked. I had long, dark hair, they both had short, light, curly, blonde hair. My facial features didn't match theirs at all. I had a bony, but small nose. They both had fatter, bulb noses.

After I ate, I grabbed my backpack. "Happy bir-" My father started but I raced out the door before he could finish his sentence. I rode my bike the ten minutes it took to get to my school. I lived just outside of Boston. It wasn't really busy, but it wasn't really quiet either.

In English, I sat in the back today, which was very uncharacteristic of me considering that class was my favorite. My friend Sarah sat next to me. "Upset about..." She hesitated. She knew I never really liked my birthday, even when it fell on the last day of school like this year. She continued. "Today?"

I sighed. Every year, on the night of my birthday, I would have a nightmare. But it felt more like a memory. I was in a bed, which I later concluded was a crib and that in the dream I was an infant. A man stood over to the side of the room which seemed to be a hospital. He walked over to me, and in the background, I could here a woman crying, and telling him to stay away from me. Red smoke surrounded me and, strangely, I saw my parents looking down at me from the doorstep. But the weird thing was, they were younger versions of my parents.

"Yes." I finally answered. "Don't worry, i'm here for you." I smiled when she said that.

When the final bell rang, I raced outside and said goodbye to Sarah. I had started to get on my bike, but I stopped when I heard someone call my name.

"Charlotte Smith?" I turned around to face the source of my name being called. It was a man. He looked like he could be about 20 to 25. "Yes?" I asked hesitantly. I saw that he looked a little like me. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair, and he had the same nose as mine. "My name is Henry Swan-Mills. I'm your brother.

All I could do was stare. My mind was racing. _'Could he really be my brother?_ I thought. _'He looks like me...'_ I quickly dismissed the thought. _'No, he can't be. Swan-Mills? That isn't my name.'_ "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." I turned around to get on my bike. "If you don't believe me," He started as I got on my bike and strapped my helmet. "Then ask your so called 'parents'. And here, take this." He handed me a postcard. It read _'Storybrooke, Maine',_ and had a picture of a clock tower. "Oh, and one more thing..." "What?" I started to ride off. "Happy fourteenth birthday."

I almost slid off the sidewalk when he said that. My mind was overloaded with questions. _'How could he possibly know my birthday? Perhaps he was telling the truth? No... that's impossible. My parents would never keep such a thing from me... would they?'_

When I got home, I immediately sat on the couch with my parents. "Can I ask you guys something?" I asked with a serious tone in my voice. "Of course sweetheart." My mother said in her usual calm voice. This was the first time I noticed how different we looked. "Are you my..." My voice broke. "real parents?"

They exchanged a sad look. My mother remained calm. "Nate... We should tell her." Tears filled my eyes and my voice trembled. "T-Tell me what?" "You were..." My father started uneasily. "Adopted." At this point, my mind was flustered with questions. _'Why would they lie to me? Who are my real parents? Why did they give me up? Did they really even give me up?'_ I chose my next question carefully. "When were you planing on telling me?" My voice was mean and shrill. "We were planning on telling you." My mother started apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Usually, my mothers voice would calm me. Her words would wrap my heart like a blanket. But not this time. My sadness quickly turned to anger. "Sorry isn't good enough." I stood up, grabbed my phone, and ran out the door without thinking.

I tried to put the town in my phone, but it didn't work. It said that it didn't exist. I took _'Storybrooke'_ out of the name and I walked for another hour and a half.

Finally, I saw the 'Welcome to Maine' sign. Without thinking, I crossed to the other side of the road. I glanced down at my phone. It was 8:14. When I looked back up, there was a car heading strait for me. The car pounded strait into me and kept going. A man walking down the road ran over. the postcard had fallen out of my pocket. He picked it up, looked at the back, and immediately called someone. "Emma? You need to come to the town line... Now!"

Not long after, the sheriff arrived. The man handed her the postcard. On the back, it read _'Charlotte Swan-Jones, 14 June 19th.'_ Right before I blacked out, I heard her crying. She had said one thing, in a almost familiar voice. "Charlotte?" Then I blacked out.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger. I haven't decided how often I will add to this. Stay tuned!**


	2. Back

**Hello guys. I don't have many announcements for this chapter. I will say that many of my friends wanted to be part of this, so I will be making them characters. I am happy to announce that my friend Faith will be helping me out with this story. Her character is Periwinkle... Hi this is Faith, I like to me referred to as TrashKin, either name is fine by me. This is my first time writing a fan fiction and i'm also not in the fandom at all... but I hope I meet all of your standards. Thanks again~... Okay... Julia again. I have also released this on Wattpad so please go check it out. Without further adue, here is** ** _"Where I Belong"_** **.**

 **ATTENTION: We do not own or clam to own any of the characters from the beloved TV show Once Upon A Time. Please know know that the only characters We personally came up with are Charlotte, her adoptive parents, Sarah, Periwinkle, and other characters I will introduce later in the story. Thank you for your time, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter two - Back**

Storybrooke, Maine - Present Day

I wake up in a hospital bed. Weirdly, I have no injuries. I couldn't focus on that, though. The man who had called the sheriff and the sheriff were talking ton the doctor. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they sounded distraught. I opened my eyes and spoke weakly. "Where am I?"

The doctor signaled for the man and woman to stay where they were. The doctor outstretched his hand for me to shake it. " . May I ask your name?" I shook his hand. "Charlotte." I said back.

"Do you know where your parents are?" He asked. I hesitated. "Honestly, I don't even know who my parents are anymore." He nodded. "Well, I hope you find them. And there are a few people who would like to speak with you." He walked away. The man and woman walked over.

"Hi. My name is Emma Jones. I'm the sheriff here. You might recognize Killian. He is the man that called about you."

I looked at them both. They both looked like me. The woman and I resembled in facial features. She had green eyes, blonde hair, and a skinnier nose. The man however, I could really see the resemblance. He had dark, wispy hair, blue eyes, and a caring gaze.

"Are you feeling alright?" The man asked and grabbed my hand with his right hand. For some reason, he had kept his left hand hidden. When he grabbed my hand, the same nightmare, the one that had tortured me every year for fourteen years, ran in my head. I gasped.

"Charlotte?" Emma said when I gasped. I shook my head. "I-I'm fine." I lied. She gave me a look. She knew I was lying. "We..." She started and looked at Killian. "We have something to show you." She held up a baby blanket. In purple, it had my name stitched into it. I just stared. It took me a second to understand what it meant. "You're my real parents?" Emma just stared.

Finally, Killian spoke. "Aye." He had turned a little more to face me and I finally saw his left hand. But instead of seeing a hand... I saw a silver hook. I screamed when I noticed it. _'I'm going crazy. Why does he have a hook for a hand?! This is a dream... I'm going to wake up and everything will be back to normal.'_

At this point, I was out of it. Salty tears ran down my face as I recapped the day before. It was all too much. I said unknowingly out-loud. "This has to be a dream, right?!" Killian tried to grab my hand but I quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me!"

"Charlotte, I know this is hard on you, and I know you think that we abandoned you, but you need to understand... you were stolen." Emma said trying to calm me down. My eyes widened. I had so many questions. "H-How was I stolen? What happened?"

Killian looked down. "It was my fault, luv. I should have protected you. The 'Bloody Crocodile' was seeking revenge on me. He stole you in the middle of the night. He sent you to a place where he knew we couldn't get ton you. A land without magic."

"What do you mean 'land without magic'?!" When I said that, I threw my arms out and a flash of electricity shot through my fingers. "What the-?!" I started to panic. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Charlotte, calm down..." Emma said in a caring voice. It calmed me, like the way my... I don't even know what to call her... adoptive mother, would calm me. "Let me explain..." I just starred up at her with tears in my eyes.

She pulled a story book out of her bag. "Everything in this book, actually happened..." I just stared blankly. "Fairy tales?" "Yes... It may sound ridiculous but I swear to you Charlotte this is all but fake." Emma stated as she plopped the large book on my lap.

I gestured towards Killian. "And who's he supposed to be? Captain Hook?" An awkward laughter ran through the hospital room as I tilted my head in surprise. "Really, he's real too?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"This is insane..." I put my hands to my head easing my already throbbing mind as my wispy hair covered my face. Killian moved a strand of hair away from my eye. I was still slightly afraid of him, considering I had just learned he was Captain Hook, but I let him because at the end of the day, all he wanted was to be my true father.

Suddenly, knocked on the door. He walked in with a clipboard. Emma's eyes narrowed at the doctor. Surely she knew him before. "Hello Miss Charlotte. Emma~" He said in a flirtatious tone.

Killian stood up as he 'hooked' the doctor up by the collar of his shirt. "You should chose your words carefully, mate." Killian said in an angry whisper and made sure to put the "T" on "mate". "Well, luv..." He said to Emma as he unwrinkled his shirt. "I think its time to leave." "I agree..." Emma said as she stood up and gathered hr things. "Ready to go, Charlotte?" I stared at her confused. "Go where?" "Why, home, luv." Killian smiled and took my hand helping me off the bed.

Finally, something dawned on me... "How am I not hurt?" I asked. Emma looked at me confused. "I was just hit by a car... how am I not hurt. Emma just smiled. "Storybrooke is a strange place..."

Later that night, we went to a small diner called 'Granny's'. I wasn't used to people making such a fuss about me. My... new family explained the relations, and the least I can say about it is... fairy tales are complicated.

Everything was amazing! I finally felt like part of a family. Until one teenage girl with black hair walked in the diner. She had a smug look on her face as she walked towards us. Her heels clicked on the hard floor. "And you _must_ be Charlotte." She said with an evil smirk. "Depends on who's asking..." I shot back.

She moved her hair out of her eyes and made perfect eye contact. "It's _so_ nice to finally meet you. She said as she put her hands together. "I'm Periwinkle! One of the normal people to visit the diner." Her skirt always moved in the wind when someone walked past her.

"Periwinkle?" I said at the peculiar name. "Yes! I've always had these weird icy blue eyes ever since I was born." She said as she lowered herself so I could see her eyes... and she was right, they were like crystals shining at every light that hit them.

"What do you want?" Killian said as he stood in front of me protectively. "I can take care of myself... Dad." The unusually tall girl shot him a killer glare as she continued to talk in my direction. "It's really nice to see you, _girly_ , but I really need to get going." She said. As she walked out, all I could hear were her heels clicking until she was gone. _'Weird...'_ I thought as I took a sip of my drink.

 **Hoi, it's TrashKin. I'm in the next chapter. Tell us in the review what you think and make us aware of anything we can do better. Stay tuned!**


End file.
